


Black Silk Sheets

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Sexual Content, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard gets a Jim-shaped wake-up call early one morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Silk Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some of my older work (written before STID)

Leonard stirred, eyes flickering, consciousness caught somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. His dreams of campfires and the warm, scented, gentle wind of Georgia left him floating away upon the breezes he’d been dreaming of, as he shifted languidly against the sheets beneath him. The sheets were sheer black silk, sliding in buttery folds against his skin, feeling smooth beneath his palms, warmed by the weight of two bodies sleeping upon them the night before. He shifted slightly again, feeling the first brush of lips against his chest, soft and pliant, tender kisses spread against his skin, brushing against his nipples and making him shiver with anticipation.

He yawned loudly into the otherwise silence of the room, arm instinctively crooking around Jim’s body as the other man continued kissing his way up Leonard’s chest, mouth latching onto his clavicle and staying there, suckling at salt-sweat skin, tongue lapping out to gain every trace and taste of the doctor he could reap from his skin. Leonard murmured appreciatively, keeping his eyes closed and prolonging the moment of actually waking up for a few moments longer. Jim’s mouth moved from his clavicle and up to Leonard’s neck, brushing teasing kisses and nips there, teeth dragging against sensitive skin and tracing wild-fire heat rushing to Leonard’s face and down to his cock. 

“Jim,” he murmured, hand brushing against the other man’s back, tracing patterns against the Jim’s skin.

Jim murmured against him, every movement producing swishing sounds from the silk sheets beneath them. At the time, Leonard had thought Jim’s extravagant purchase of the silk bedding purely that - extravagant and a waste of credits. Since then, he’d changed his mind, bodies slipping and sliding against silk in the night, black material sheer and sticking sensuously to his skin with every movement, soft and luxurious when waking up surrounded by the folds. Jim hummed out a note against Leonard’s neck, moving upwards to brush his nose against the other man’s jaw-line, pressing into where the base of his jaw met his earlobe. Jim inhaled, breathing in the scent of arousal and musk, Leonard’s cologne and the sunshine-happiness that underlaid everything whenever Leonard was happy. 

“Wake up, sunshine,” Jim murmured, when he realized that Leonard still hadn’t opened his eyes. 

“Nah, it’s Saturday, I’m sleeping,” Leonard murmured back, tiredness making his accent thicker, soft Georgian tones sending shivers down Jim’s body. 

He rubbed one cool hand down Leonard’s chest, smoothing down sweaty skin and threatening to dip lower, stopping just short to tease Leonard. It garnered him the results he wanted, for Leonard’s eyes cracked open, revealing sleepy hazel eyes, brows drawn low as the doctor sleepily glared at Jim.

“Quit teasing, kid. I’m too old for that,” he said, grumpiness acing through his sleepy southern drawl. 

“Not teasing. Just trying to wake you up,” Jim smiled, bright happiness in a tousle-haired face, blue eyes twinkling with amusement. “And for the last time, you’re not old.” 

Leonard’s head thudded back against the pillow, grumbling beneath his breath about how he wasn’t a morning person. Jim grinned again and traced his hand up Leonard’s side, tracing patterns into the other man’s armpit and dancing away again when that small tickle produced an unconscious huffing snort of laughter from the other man.

“Okay, m’dear, I’m awake,” Leonard finally mumbled, raising one hand to wipe the back of it against his mouth, wearily.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, scrubbed his fingertips into his eyes before huffing out a yawn. Jim nuzzled Leonard’s neck, inhaling the scents of the other man again, feeling Leonard’s grip upon him tightening imperceptibly. He shifted closer still, body sliding over silk sheets, teeth nipping teasingly against Leonard’s jaw. Leonard turned his head slightly, lips parted in open invitation, eyes hooded with something more than mere sleepiness now. Arousal baked from his skin in heated waves, body pliant against Jim’s as Leonard finally started succumbing to Jim’s teasing. Jim rumbled out an approving note against Leonard’s mouth as he pressed a kiss there, tongue slipping between the other man’s lips easily. 

Leonard felt every brush of Jim’s fingers against him, sending small electrically charged bolts of lust through him, waking him more effectively than Jim’s earlier advances upon him had. His skin felt more sensitised, transmitting every movement, every rustle of the silk sheets beneath them, every kiss and press of pliant lips against his own, straight to his cock, to flood his mind with endorphins so he could barely think.

He broke away, eyes closed, mouth parted long enough to moan - “Jim.”

Jim hushed him and pressed one palm flat against Leonard’s thigh, warm, comforting pressure, familiar and exciting shimmer-bolted-electrical through Leonard. Leonard spread his legs more, settling into a more comfortable position as Jim settled on top of him, dick trailing pre-come over Leonard’s flush-heated skin. Jim’s eyes were unfocussed slightly, cheeks and forehead damp with sweat, lips swollen and parted. 

Leonard watched as Jim licked his lips, swift tongue protruding to tease at the man’s lower lip all too briefly. Leonard knew what that tongue could do, sending him to immeasurable highs with just the briefest touch in the right place, driving every thought out of his mind with one sweep of it against him. He reached up and pressed long fingers against Jim’s mouth, smiling lazily when he felt the push and shove of Jim’s lips against the pads of his fingertips, the quick flick of a tongue against his skin, lips sliding over his fingers as Jim sucked upon them and the intense look that that one small gesture earned him from Jim. 

Jim moved away slightly, easing his hands beneath Leonard’s thighs, causing the sheets to crinkle and ruck up against Leonard’s body with that movement. He applied pressure against Leonard’s thighs, pushing his legs up further, before he settled himself in between them, movements easy and languid with much practice. Leonard rested his heels upon the small of Jim’s back, hazel eyes watching every movement that the captain made, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, relaxed in a way that he usually wasn’t whenever he wasn’t on duty. 

Jim dropped a kiss upon that smiling mouth, feeling that smile stretch a little wider upon the other man’s mouth and transferring to his own. He hummed out a note of approval, deep and rumbling in his chest as he reached for the lube. He missed by a mile, fingers clasping at empty air feet away from the bedside cabinet. Leonard’s dry chuckles rumbled in the doctor’s chest, causing fine lines to appear about his eyes as he grinned up at Jim. 

“I think you need glasses, there, Jim,” he said, with a huff of laughter that pressed warm air against Jim’s cheek. 

“Do not. You shouldn’t be so distracting, Bones,” Jim huffed back, pulling a mock frown from nowhere to glare down at his lover. 

“I can’t help it, m’dear,” Leonard replied, lazily. “I’m a natural, what can I say.” 

“In your dreams,” Jim laughed.

“And in yours too,” Leonard retorted, immediately. 

Jim settled for a smile filled shrug at that, not speaking aloud to refute Leonard‘s statement. Leonard grinned at his little victory and waited for Jim to flip the cap from the lube and spread the shining liquid onto his outstretched fingers. Jim placed the lube aside, resting his free hand against Leonard’s side, while his fingers caressed the heated, flushed skin on the other man’s body. Leonard waited, watching Jim’s every movement, hissing slightly when he felt the cool touch of Jim’s slick fingers against his hole. Leonard's body tightened at the feel of that first intrusion of finger inside body, glad for the respite from it when Jim waited for him to relax.

“Fine, babe?” Jim asked, gently.

“Yeah, darlin’. I’m good,” Leonard mumbled, rumbling out a note of approving assent when Jim started spreading him wide open. 

Jim watched Leonard come part beneath him, chest rising in huffing little gasps of desire, face flushed with the same emotion, eyelids flickering, closing, opening to reveal lust-blown hazel depths. Jim loved watching Leonard unwind, that achingly slow unravelling that was due to the skill of his own fingers. Jim leant down, capturing Leonard’s mouth in a heated kiss, sliding another finger inside the other man as Leonard slid his tongue into Jim's mouth. 

The air was filled with crackling silence, charged with electric-need and intensity, a silence which neither dared to break in case the moment flittered away, never to be captured again. Jim drew away to stare down at Leonard, at the fine lines that creased around his eyes, at the warm hazel tones of his eyes and the freckles that dotted the other man’s cheeks, that Leonard always denied he had. Jim loved every inch of Leonard, loved making him feel good and hearing him cry out his name upon climax. The time alone that they spent together was the only time that either of them truly relaxed, caught in a moment of need, of want, of must have, so wrapped up one in the other, they had little time or thought for anything else. It was all consuming, heated, beautiful.

Jim slowly eased his hand away from between Leonard’s legs, before positioning himself against the other man’s body, chests aligning, sweaty skin sticking and sliding against one another. Leonard watched as Jim quickly spread lube over his own dick, blue eyes closing momentarily and an involuntary gasp escaping from between parted lips as that minimal contact gave Jim obvious pleasure. Jim’s expression was unguarded, capturing intense pleasure in that one fine moment, Leonard felt trapped and captured himself. It was at unguarded moments like these that Leonard fell ever more deeply in love with Jim, with everything that he was and could be and he fell still deeper willingly. Jim’s breath huffed against Leonard’s cheek, lips parted wider still as Jim worked himself over.

“Dammit, Jim,” Leonard said, impatiently, when it seemed that Jim wasn‘t about to stop touching himself any time soon.

A slight smile flickered across Jim’s face at that, as he gave in, sliding his hand away momentarily to settle against Leonard a little more firmly. Then his hand was back, guiding himself inside Leonard, pausing at the stretch and burn of initial penetration. Jim’s face went slack, brain going off-line for a few seconds at the tight feel of Leonard surrounding him, hot and spread open just for him. 

Leonard felt the silk sheets wrinkle beneath his body, moulding to the shape his back formed against the bed as Jim slowly eased inside him. Leonard panted, eyes drifting closed at the feel of the other man inside him, tight and hot and moving agonisingly slowly. Jim watched as Leonard’s face went slack, pleasure radiating out from his closed-eye expression, lips parting just enough to emit the smallest of aroused sounds. Jim smiled to himself, resting against his forearms and sinking deeper inside his lover until he was fully sheathed inside him. He didn’t move, too intent on watching Leonard’s reaction, at the way Leonard’s face relaxed completely, a small smile brightening his mouth and bringing dimples into his cheeks. Suddenly Leonard’s eyes snapped open and impaled Jim with an intense glare of dissatisfaction. 

“Dammit, Jim, move, will ya?” Leonard asked, gruffly. 

Jim chuckled at that, before he began slowly thrusting into Leonard, The doctor sighed and went with Jim’s motions, bodies sliding effortlessly on slick silk sheets, lips melding together at intervals, breath huffing from gaping mouths amidst groans. Jim took it slow, working his hips against Leonard's in self assured, deep strokes, knowing that Leonard preferred making love slowly and steadily. 

Jim leant in and pressed a kiss against Leonard’s mouth before murmuring his name, word stolen by Leonard’s greedy lips. Leonard’s hand slid between their bodies, grasping his own dick and pumping slowly, moving in time with Jim’s languid thrusts, breath harsh and wheezing in his throat as he came closer to completion. Jim felt his own orgasm building, coiling from behind his navel, sending pinwheel sparks of pins-and-needles through his limbs, before he emptied himself inside the other man, Leonard‘s name a choked off murmur upon his lips as the climax ripped itself from his body and arced between them. He felt Leonard climax between them, wetness seeping between them, sticking to salt-sweat skin and marking them as one.

Leonard grimaced slightly when Jim eased out of him in a softening line, to lay beside him, one hand resting upon Leonard’s sticky abdomen, fingers tracing lines through sweat and come. Leonard’s eyes had closed, shutting off their expressive hazel depths as he did so. Silence reigned between them then, a silence that neither of them wanted to break, tempered with the scents of sex and spent love and residual heat. 

“Jim,” Leonard finally murmured, and damn it if his voice didn’t sound wrecked still. “Love ya, darlin’.” 

“Yeah, Bones. Love you too,” Jim said, as he leant in to steal one final kiss before Leonard slipped off into sated sleep. 

~~ the end ~~


End file.
